


But I Thought

by syriala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on the Imagine IronFalcon blog: Imagine IronFalcon in the classic "Wait, I thought you like Steve." "No, YOU like Steve!" misunderstanding in which both of them actually likes each other but is hopelessly pining and sad because they thought the other likes Steve.





	But I Thought

Tony was in the kitchen for once, when Sam and Steve came in after their usual morning run.

Tony immediately looked away when he noticed the easy way they walked around each other, close into each other’s person space, touching without a second thought.

It wasn’t anything unusual about their display, it was what they always did after a run, but whenever Tony saw them together it hurt him just a tiny bit more.

Tony desperately clung to his coffee, avoiding to look at them even though Sam was trying very hard to get him involved into a conversation.

But Tony barely even listened, nodding and grunting at just the right places though, and then fled the kitchen, when Steve started to chime in.

Tony had known that it was a mistake falling for Sam, given how he only came in for Steve in the first place, but he hadn’t counted on it hurting so much.

~*~*~

When Sam walked up to the workshop his heart sank.

Steve was already there, lounging on the couch like he always did, sketchbook on his lap, pencil loosely in his hand, but not actually working.

Tony was turned towards him, still open work abandoned on his work bench, and he was gesticulating wildly, apparently explaining something to Steve.

Steve sketched something, apparently going by whatever Tony said, and then pointed at the page, obviously asking if he got it right.

Tony immediately walked over, flopping down on the couch, half landing in Steve’s lap and not even bothering to rearrange himself, when Steve laughed.

They stayed close like that, looking over what Steve drew and Tony further explaining something, and Sam felt the tell-tale tug at his heart. He had known Steve and Tony had a thing going on the moment he had entered the tower, and yet he had managed to fall in love with him despite that.

Before Steve or Tony could notice him, Sam backed away, unwilling to intrude on something like this, and went back to his room.

~*~*~

“Look, I actually never wanted to do this, but you caught me at a bad time, too much coffee to lie to you and too little sleep to actually care, but, eh, you know, I like you. I’m sorry, I know you are with Steve, or at least in love with him, but that’s how it is and I’m gonna shut up now.”

Sam stared wide eyed at Tony, overrun with everything that Tony just said to him.

“I’m sorry, who is in love with who now?” he eventually asked, because he hadn’t quite gotten that part.

“You with Steve, and Steve with you, but I am also with you?” Tony almost asked him and then actually took a step back.

“But you are in love with Steve? And Steve is in love with you? Aren’t you with each other?” Sam asked back, confused where this was going and where Tony had gotten the idea from that he was in love with Sam.

“Why would I be with Steve when I am in love with you?” Tony asked incredulously.

“I could ask you the same,” Sam exclaimed.

“You…are in love with me?” Tony questioned, eyes wide.

“I actually thought it was obvious,” Sam admitted but Tony shook his head.

“It was as obvious as me being in love with you, apparently,” he gave back with a little laugh.

“So what you want to say is that we are both idiots who pined away when there was actually nothing to pine over.”

“Sounds about right,” Tony said. “So how about we spend a day together without Steve for once?”

“That sounds like a perfect plan. We can start right now. You get the snacks, I pick the movie and you will sleep, cuddled up to me on the couch.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “You are very demanding. You’re lucky I like your plan,” Tony said while he moved back to the kitchen.

“You better pick a movie I have seen already because otherwise you can forget that I sleep. Too much inaccuracy in all of the movies.”

“Why don’t you let me decide about that and focus on your snacks.”

“Coffee, sleep deprivation, remember?” Tony yelled from the kitchen while Sam pulled up a few blankets and pillows on the couch.

“Cuddles and sleep,” Sam called back as if that was the remedy to everything and going by Tony’s delighted laughter it just might be.

Sam queued up a few movies, fully intending to keep Tony asleep and with him for as long as he could.

When Tony entered the living-room and saw the movie queue he fondly carded his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“I see we have plans.”

“I see you haven’t slept for almost two days,” Sam shot back and lifted the blanket in invitation.

Tony didn’t even hesitate before he slid in next to Sam, snuggling up close and falling asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://imagineironfalcon.tumblr.com/post/155899936682/imagine-ironfalcon-in-the-classic-wait-i-thought)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
